Traditionally, a cooking pan such as a frying pan or a shallow pot (hereinafter referred to as the "pan") is made simply by forming a piece of metallic material, such as steel, and coating the inner surface of the pan with a fluororesin such as TEFLON.
Pans coated with fluororesin have been extensively used as frying pans and the like because of their prevention of charred food during cooking and their resistance to rust.
However, pans coated with fluororesin are not attractive because fluororesins are colorless, and they do not have sufficient durability because fluororesins are soft. Such fluororesin properties cause the coated layers to deteriorate or peel off after repeated use and result in reduced effectiveness in the prevention of burnt food.